The Dare for My Dear
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: The thought of home suddenly doesn't sound as wonderful. The desire to be rescued is perished by the thought of good-bye. Unfortunately, we are nearing England. Then it struck me: What if I'll never see Jack again?


**The boat trip going home is not a common plot story therefore, I took the chance to write a fic about it. It turns out that this story... apparently contains YAOI SEX between the fair-haired boy and the redhead. AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME. It's my first complete Rated M story ever. It's basically my very first Rated M story I have written, produced, completed & published publicly. So, if it lacks imagery/ epicness/ awesome sauce, go ahead and bang it in a review! I'd like to learn and be a pro at this because _reasons_.**

**Also, this is my first time to write in somebody's POV (I used Ralph for this one) and that I used the present tense. So, if there are any grammatical errors, please do let me know! It's always nice to learn. ^^ **

**NOTE: Some "misspelt" word are possibly written in BrE (British English). In layman's terms and in a quick explanation, realiZe turns to realiSe; coloUr, favoUr, savoUr have the U and that's basically it, I guess. After all, these are Brits! (However, I utilise BrE even on casual biz. Because I'm weird like that.) **

**Okay, this is the part where I leave you and you shall now read.**

* * *

**THE DARE FOR MY DEAR**

Jack X Ralph one-shot smut by PeculiarChemicalista

—

The blade is short but I push it through the thick yellow mess on my head. The waters below devour the excessive strands that I let the wind carry down aboard. I don't know how I look like but it is relieving to have the weight on my shoulders gone. But there's a heavy pressure in my chest that I cannot release. It haunts me every day, like an unquiet spirit.

The ship keeps me barred safely inside and I watch the clouds roll above in the sky. It never looks any different. The sky in England is still the same sky I see on the island. But lives will be different now. Maybe _too _different.

My feet come to life and walks around the boat. No matter how silent I try to be, the floorboards always creak and groan in every step. The boat is quite big but I know its every nook and cranny now. I can even name everyone on the boat—yes, even the littluns.

A boring trip around the boat for the enth time becomes a developed and lame hobby as I wait with anticipation. The thought of home is once, a dream-come-true thing. Now, as the clouds turn dark and I come back to where I've started and see him—that bright red mess on his head and that beautifully built body—leaning against the ship's rails, the fact of going home turns absurdly a _nightmare_.

What is home without the toppled shelters, the leafy scent of the forest, the sound of the littluns' laughter and the roaring ocean, the warmth of the fire, the painted faces, the feel of hope, the taste of the meat and fruits and the sight of the boy who seems to hate me so much? Home is beginning to slip off from me! The feel of home is almost gone and England- that safe monster- is closer.

"NO!" I bury my face in my hands. These old weak knees fold and hit the floorboards. I shrink into a weeping child until a calloused palm falls on my hunched up shoulders.

"We're almost home." His words made the inner me scream but his voice sends me to calmly look up and meet his eyes.

"I..."

"..."

"I'll..."

He has an expectant face. He bends, getting closer to me. This sends me almost speechless and my heart pace quickens.

"I'll," I start again but his aroma distracts me. "I'll..." Is this how far I'll ever go?

I throw my arms around him and pull him so close to my body. His tense shoulders let me know how awkward it is but I just want to feel him again. I am letting my senses remember him so that I'll always feel him for the eternity that we'll be apart.

Just for the last time. Before good-bye.

"I'll miss you." I managed to whisper in his ear. Tears blur my vision and I begin to sob. His hand pats my back and hair whilst the other arm coils around my waist. "You don't want to go home, too?"

I vigorously nod my head. "Not yet."

It feels like it is only yesterday that we were twelve; that fate brought us together on the island; that I found the conch with Piggy; that he looked furious that I was elected Chief; that I was out with him and Simon; that I heard stories about a beastie; that the barriers were being forgotten; that we were eating pig by the fire; that assemblies came; that Simon was stabbed to death and Piggy fell, along with the conch; the days I hid from their mad tribe; the hunger that made me think of death; the scarcity of food; the loss of almost everything; the fading hope; the sixth time they set the island on fire; the rescue after a long stretch of pain. But I know that it isn't simply yesterday—it is the past.

I stop my sobbing and look around. In the distance is a dock where resting boats are lined in order. The buildings stand proud, rising above the country like a big grown tree. The shouts and cars sing their noises in crescendo.

"I want to see you again, Jack!" I let the words come out of my mouth, not caring about _anything_. "I want to feel you again!"

_Because with you, I can already feel home._

"Let's go down to the basement." Jack's voice hushes me.

"Basement?" I do not know the—and I am swiftly picked up by his strong arms. My face flushes into a deep red out of embarrassment. He walks furtively to the said location. I wonder why the floorboards didn't creak for him.

It is pitch-black in the wide basement. Detonative materials pool the space and there is only the orange light, poorly illuminating the place. Except for the staircase that leads down to the sea of explosions, there is no space for a single body.

"Can I try something?" He asks whilst I get off from him. "Sure," I quietly tell him when my feet touch the step and he immediately presses his lips against mine.

Oh, how it feels so good! I push myself closer to him and our lips clash in the dark with occasional moans. I gasp for air but he pushes me back for a deep kiss.

We break away for a few seconds and he pulls up the white shirt off me. Our lips find each other again and whilst I press closer to savour his taste, I begin to undo the buttons of his polo shirt.

Soon, his hands rub my back and makes my spine tingle with an incredible sensation. He pulls me closer to his chest and my thumbs caress his two nipples. His hands leave my back with a cold feeling when they travel down. I could feel the tugging pressure when Jack opens the zipper to my shorts and then I hear my shorts make a light thump when it drops on the floor.

Before he fully strips off my underwear, I pull away and huff out, "It's cold."

Pink wet lips collide with my nose and with a tender, reassuring voice, Jack says, "I won't make it cold for you, Ralph."

No idea what he means and no idea what is to happen but I surrender to this thrilling game.

I am lain on the steps with my naked back facing him. The cold basement air hits me like a thousand stones sharply smashing on my skin. A warm air coats my bottom and something... _wet_ crawls on my skin. Some invisible string pulls my hips up.

"What are you doing?"

The warmth and wetness suddenly stopped. "Would you like to do something?"

"What can I do?"

"Eat me."

"E-e-exc-cuse me?

"If you don't want, it's alright."

After a moment of silence, I ask, "How could I even _eat_ you?"

"Close your eyes."

My eyes drop and then I could feel his presence very close to me. A hand tilts my chin up, a few fingers slide in to open my mouth, my eyes remain close and he shoves something hard and quite a big long thing in my mouth. My tongue automatically rolls around the thick rod and I suck it. It doesn't taste so bad.

I can feel Jack looming above me and the warm air rushes back on my buttocks. I become busy, sucking the new treat that my mouth isn't familiar with.

Accidentally, the thick stick in my mouth is slightly squished when I grind my teeth at the sudden outburst of pain.

We let out a sharp cry in unison and my eyes flutter open to realise that what I have in my mouth is Jack's genitalia.

"That hurt." We tell each other. "But that was good." The sound of our hands slap against our face echoes in the basement.

Then I feel him—his breath and tongue—push inside my hole. I instinctively trap his hard genital in my mouth and play with it.

When something harder than his tongue pokes my entrance, I unintentionally squirm, trying to get it off me and end up hitting my knee on a step.

"You said you want to feel me." His haughty voice pierces through the cold air around us.

I nod and whisper, "For the last time."

"Yes, do let me try this."

So, he continues his work which turns out to be "stretching my hole with his fingers." He is able to push in three fingers and that sends me panting and moaning and grunting in both agony and bliss. That drives him to go faster, causing me to nearly scream his name for mercy.

My own cock tingles and I can feel it standing against the step of the staircase. I nearly have forgotten about his dick in my mouth but the ripping ecstasy he sends to electrify my system is too much beyond happiness.

Then he stops the prodding and pulls out his member out of my mouth. I watch him shift his position and then, I feel his hands, with burning warmth, grab the cheeks of my buttocks and pull them apart. The chilly air licks my exposed wet hole and I wait to feel him again.

Something thicker than his fingers (and possibly harder, too) seals the gap with an intensely painful kiss. It comes in and out of me in a slow rhythm.

"J-Ja-a-a-a-ack..." I call his name like a helpless creature. I try to move but he suddenly pins my wrists on the step above my head. The rhythm comes to a halt. I can feel his naked chest resting on my back and I can feel my entrance tightly embracing the hard rod as it, too, takes a break inside of me.

His teeth gently nibble my ear and the long pole comes to life and begins with slow, yet powerful thrusts.

"How are you, my dear? I bet you can't handle me anymore." He whispers to me.

"I... ah... Says who? Hmm—ugh!" I shudder at the sudden euphoria that washes over me. "I dare you to go faster." I manage to huff out.

"Anything for you, my dear, but isn't the staircase... _uncomfortable _enough?" He sounds worried.

"I'll forget about it if you send me to high heaven."

"You want me to finish you?"

"Go ahead. Do me in."

He begins to smash his hard cock, beating in staccato. I try to catch my breath but Jack is pounding ever so swift! My legs become prickly with unease but I make no complains—only moan his name lustfully.

Erotic noises flow out of my mouth and I have no idea how much it arouses him, how much it is like a sweet melody for his ears and that triggers him to drive harder, faster and indescribably desirable for us. Despite the pain, I want him to _never_ stop. I want more! I want him and to forever be with him—I _need_ and terribly _want_ Jack Merridew.

The cold air completely vanishes and lustful music takes over. He grunts, I moan; he groans, I gasp; he chuckles, I silently scream his name. Our sweat covers every inch of us and pours out like fat tears. This whole action is driving me out of my sense but I do not request for a break—I demand for _more_. Oh, the extreme pleasurable pain!

I can no longer see Jack's obscure figure but a screen of endless white. The flashes of white suddenly make me hurl and shout. I gasp all the air and feel it burn in my lungs. Some kind of liquid coats my penis. Intense feelings charge my body. What is that? Then fatigue settles. The feeling is new but _incredible._

I open my eyes to see the blackness with a soft orange glow. My body feels stiff and paralysed by some unknown soreness. I carefully stand on the step and shiver at the coldness. My green orbs searches the place for my garments but all I see is a naked redhead, lying on his back with arms folded behind his head.

"You look beautiful," Jack says and I turn away to blush furiously.

I find our clothes at the last step of the basement. I pick up his clothes, too, but throw it at him. We gear up our outfits as if nothing lewd has come between us. After I zip up my shorts, I fish out my handkerchief and then mop the puddle beside Jack.

Dread of coming out of the basement claims my heart. But he stands before me with an outstretched hand and friendly smile. I take it and we come out of the basement together.

The sky, yes, it_ seems_ to be the same one all over the world. I look deeply in Jack's eyes and saw the same blueness. I smile and tell him again that I will miss him._ Awfully_ miss him _a darn lot_. He looks around the place and shoots me with a killer smile.

"I bet you really couldn't handle me back there. You just didn't want to sound like a coward."

"Oh, please! The stairs are just uncomfortable!"

"I bet you can't survive a next round." The blue in his eyes sparkles audaciously.

"Well, I dare you to pull again for another match."

"And have you screaming my name all throughout? God in heaven, I thought we were going to get caught! Luckily I bolted the door shut."

"Then I dare you to be the one down. The one on top of those hard steps."

"And have_ you _in _me_? No! That would take hours! Because you can't keep it fast like I can. And our homeland is minutes away now!"

"Then pump up from below whilst I thrust my hole into you."

He stares at me for a long time. The corner of his lips slowly curves into a smile.

"Never mind it if you _can't_." I emphasise my last word, making it sound like a dare. I step back he pulls the collar of my shirt and hisses, "Sounds like a challenge to me."

"And you only got minutes to finish it." I have never sounded ever so provoking.

And we are back in the dark, nude again and we play that game once more. I can't help but think that this is the _last_ time now. A bitter good-bye waits in the future but, for now, I plan to get lost in this lustful desire and extreme ecstasy.

Before we surface the basement, I dare him to find me.

"That's easy," he tells me. "You'll always be here." He points at the right side of his chest which I am sure his heart is beating.

"If I find you, I am never letting go of you." I know that I am still young but I boldly make this promise. I plant a kiss on his lips and smile.

"I dare you to find me." He grins.

"Anything for you, my dear."

* * *

**This is the part where I suddenly pop at the end of the fic. HI! OuO/**

**I would appreciate it if you _write a review _so that I could be a better writer. Not just for the M's but in general. **

**I hope that I was able to take you to that basement and made you see them. That was my goal and I'd be exhilarated if you'll let me know the results (whether I was successful with it or not). Why do I have a feeling that what I posted is crap? O_o Omigwah! TTATT**

**That's all! Til next time. So long!**


End file.
